For example, Patent Document 1 discloses this type of mobile communication terminal test device. The mobile communication terminal test device includes two pseudo base station units that transmit and receive signals to and from a mobile communication terminal, which is a test target, and simulate base stations, a transmission state setting unit that sets the transmission state of each pseudo base station unit, and an operation unit including, for example, a keyboard. According to this structure, the mobile communication terminal test device according to the related art disclosed in Patent Document 1 can perform a transmission test for the mobile communication terminal according to the test conditions set by the operation of the operation unit by the tester.
For example, in the mobile communication terminal test device according to the related art, when the handover test is performed, the tester operates the operation unit to input numerical data for setting a variation in transmission power over time (hereinafter, referred to as a “transmission power variation”) to the two pseudo base station units. As a result, the mobile communication terminal test device according to the related art gradually reduces the transmission power of one of the pseudo base station units and gradually increases the transmission power of the other pseudo base station unit, thereby performing the handover test for the mobile communication terminal.